Solo un sueño
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: Él ya sabía de mis pesadillas aunque nunca le dije de que trataban, el solo me abrazaba y me decía palabras muy dulces que me calmaban… por el momento, hasta que volvían. -Es mi primer fanfic sean buenos-


Ni Sakura Card Captors ni sus personajes son míos.

**Solo un sueño**

Normalmente soy muy optimista, pero hoy no tenía ganas de nada. Estaba cansada, realmente había sido un día agotador. Toda esta mezcla de emociones… no siempre es tan fácil tener mi edad, aunque los adultos no lo crean.

Decidí sentarme al pie de un gran árbol de cerezo, mi favorito, de este se desprendían pequeños pétalos rosas por el fuerte viento… Uno cayó en mi cabeza, lo mire, sonreí, lo tome suavemente con una mano y lo empecé a ver cuidadosamente.

-Eres como él, sabes cómo hacerme sonreír… incluso cuando pienso que no puedo más…- y con esos pensamientos mi mente quedo en blanco y me quede dormida.

¡No!- grite

_No_… esto no estaba pasando, tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño… _No puede ser verdad, él no haría eso, no_… me dije a mi misma. No podía abrir los ojos y enfrentarme a la realidad que acababa de presenciar. Pero sentía como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, así que intente levantar mis manos y eliminar los rastros. Sin embargo, no pude, algo me detenía.

Pero… qué…- dije abriendo por fin mis ojos.

Calle inmediatamente. Su cara estaba demasiado cerca, su mirada ámbar me atravesaba como queriendo llegar a lo profundo de mi alma y el tacto de sus manos sobre las mías quemaba.

No podía respirar.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa Sak? ¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunto preocupado.

No podía hablar y mucho menos pensar, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio. Solo tuve fuerzas para abrazarlo y llorar un poco más.

Tuviste otra pesadilla ¿cierto?- me dijo pero sonó mas como una afirmación, no necesitaba que lo confirme.

Él ya sabía de mis pesadillas recurrentes aunque nunca le dije de que trataban, el solo me abrazaba y me decía palabras muy dulces que me calmaban… por el momento, hasta que volvían. Esta vez quedo callado por un momento, dejo que nuestras cabezas se juntasen, sin dejar de abrazarme.

Estuvimos en esa posición por unos segundos, que quise que se extendieran por la eternidad, sus brazos eran el mejor lugar, cálido, lleno de cariño… a mi me gustaría que fuera de algo mas pero… _Esperen. ¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió como, como si me hubiera besado en la punta de la cabeza._

Solo fue un mal sueño, ahora estas a salvo, yo te cuidaré.- me dijo en un murmullo acariciando mi corto cabello.

Me separé un poco para poder verlo. Su mirada llena de ternura me desarmó y mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más. Ellas tenían razón, no lo merezco. Shao siempre ha estado para mí y lo único que yo le he dado es preocupación. Ming Ming es mucho mejor para él, ella es buena en los deportes, en clases- incluso en matemáticas donde yo no entiendo ni jota-, es popular y es muy bonita… mientras que yo.

-Sakura, no digas esas cosas- me dijo molesto y con el ceño fruncido, separándose de mí.

Mire hacia otra parte, no podía verlo, ni podía creer que acababa de admitir eso en voz alta. Ming Ming se había metido en mi cabeza con un único objetivo sacar a Shaoran de mi vida. Sabía que en algún momento ella lo lograría. Hay que ser sinceros, no hay competencia entre nosotras, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle y ella…

-Sak,- dijo como acariciando cada palabra- ella es la que no puede competir contigo.

_¿Lo volví a hacer cierto? _Esta vez me asegure de primero poner mis manos sobre mi boca y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Sus palabras eran de compasión, estaba segura, solo por los viejos tiempos. No podían ser ciertas.

Lo escuché suspirar. Mi curiosidad casi logra que dejara mi rígida posición y mirara, pero no quería ver, simplemente no podía tolerar su reacción. De pronto me tomo por las muñecas y amablemente quito mis manos de mi boca. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y aturdida por el tacto. Después de serlo no había marcha atrás, esos ámbares me habían dejado hipnotizada. Dejo mis muñecas para tomar mi rostro con ambas manos y obligarme a mirarlo, aunque eso ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Escucha muy bien esto y grábatelo en la cabezota que tienes.- hice una mueca y el sonrió al verla- Ming Ming puede ser buena en los deportes, en clases, popular y muy bonita.- trague saliva y el acaricio mi cara. Fruncí el ceño.- Pero nunca será como tú.


End file.
